The Treehouse
by ShallISayMore
Summary: Her parents are fighting again. There is only one safe place to go. In which Percy and Annabeth have known each other forever, and there is only have one place to meet. One-shot. Percabeth.


**Hey guys! I wrote this a few nights ago and wasn't sure if I should post it. This is kind of a shout out to kids that have gone through parents divorcing or just viciously fighting. If that's a though topic for you this is a forewarning. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think at the end if you don't mind. **

She could hear it again. The screaming. It never stopped. Her parents had been going at it for days now. They had been fighting for so long she doubted that they even remembered what they were fighting about. It was just a constant flow of hatred. That was all she had ever known.

Annabeth decided then that it was time to leave the house. There was never any solace in that house anyway. She grabbed her cell phone and crawled out onto the roof that was attached to her room. She used it a lot on nights like these. Annabeth couldn't decide if she wanted to call Percy. He always came when she called; no matter what. He once drove three hours each way to make sure she was ok, but she wasn't sure if she just wanted to be alone.

She walked slowly toward the old tree house that was built in the abandoned lot three down from hers. That had always been her spot. There had never been any fighting, or tainted memories in that tree house. It had been her and Percy's spot. They used to meet up there every day after school, but now they both had sports and activities. They hardly ever made it up there.

It was just the way Annabeth had left it the week before. There were a few pillows in one corner, a bean bag in another, and blankets scattered all around. Usually she just came up to read, but all she wanted to do tonight was cry. Annabeth had always considered it weak to cry in front of others. She had grown up practically alone, so she had matured at a young age. Weakness was never something that she had time for.

She pulled the pillows to the center and covered herself in one of the thicker blankets. It was only then she let out muffled sob. She had long ago stopped praying for the fighting to stop. She knew that it wasn't going to work from years of experience. She often wondered when she started to matter, but knew that she wasn't going too. Her parents were so far gone they were never going to come back. Anger and hate were all that they felt now. She didn't even exist.

Annabeth woke the next morning to the sound of frantic climbing. She could hear the person barreling up the poorly nailed boards on the tree below. Before she even had time to move Percy shot into the treehouse with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Annabeth," he breathed looking at her. He looked relived to see her. He took a step towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked. "No one knew where you were. It was like you had just vanished," he whispered in her ear. She hadn't intended to stay the night, but she must have fallen asleep.

"Sorry," she shrugged. It wasn't really all that apologetic.

"Why didn't you call me? You know I would I have come," he said as he let her go and took a step back. He still had a grip on her upper arm. It was as if he was making sure that she was still there.

"Percy, I know you would have. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't mean to stay the night. It just kinda happened," she ended with a whisper. Something in her shoe had suddenly become very interesting. That was when he got it.

"They were fighting again weren't they," he asked his voice laced with concern.

"Every night this week. Shit, every night for sixteen years. I swear one of these days they are going kill each other. If they hate each other so much why do they stay?" Annabeth asked as she started to cry. "Why do they do this to me? What did I do wrong? I just don't get it,' she sobbed. By the end she as in hysterics.

"No, no, no sweet heart it's not you," Percy said as he pulled her into another hug. He rested his chin on top of her head as continued, "This is between them. They are just being crappy people. You don't deserve this. No one does. Someday everything is going to be okay. I swear."

"But what if it's not?" she scream. "You don't get it! This has never been you. Your parents love you and one another. This is a whole different type of hell. One that I can't escape."

"I know it is," he said kissing the top of her head. The fact that she was crying gave him a clue as to just how bad it had been the night before. He knew that she hated to cry. In fact he was one of the only people that she had ever cried in front of. Percy just held her tighter. There was nothing else that he could do. "I promise I will do everything in my power to make this better."

They stood like that for hours. Annabeth would cry on and off, and every time that she did Percy would hold her a little bit tighter. He knew that there was no way that he could make her parents stop fighting, but he could hold her every time they took it upon themselves to make her life a living hell.

Night after night they would meet in that treehouse, and often times they would spend the night. It was a safe haven that was always ready for them no matter what time of day. They both continued to visit that tree house as they got older. The lot stayed empty for all of the years that pasted. When it was time and they finally were married and had kids of their own they were back to that tree house, but now the lot was not abandoned. Sitting on the lot was house that was full of love. It was their house; their home.

**So that's it! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Any advice is good advice! Also if you liked this check out my other stories! Reviews are awesome! **

**Emily **


End file.
